The Busy World of Richard Scarry
The Busy World of Richard Scarry is an american/canadian/french animated children's television series. Cast * Sonja Ball as Huckle Cat, additional voices * Keith Knight as Lowly Worm, Snozzle, Able Baker Charlie, additional voices * Judy Marshak as Fiona Cat, additional voices * Philip Williams as Sergeant Murphy, Bruno Bear, additional voices * Stephen Ouimette as Doctor Lion, Mr. Raccoon, additional voices * Len Carlson as Mr. Frumble, Mr. Gronkle, Mayor Fox, additional voices * Tara Meyer as Sally Cat, additional voices * Cathy Gallant as Hilda Hippo, P.S. Pig, Thump, Deputy Flo, additional voices * John Stocker as John Cat, Mr. Humperdink, Scotty Dog, Pedro, Wolfgang Wolf, additional voices * Rino Romano as Billy Dog, additional voices * David Berni as Bananas Gorilla, additional voices * Peter Wildman as Mr. Fixit, Sniff, Pickles, additional voices * Hadley Kay as Sprout Goat, Dennis Elephant, additional voices * Stuart Stone as Kenny Bear (seasons 1-3), Pig Will (seasons 1-3), Pig Won't, Manuel * Linda Feige as Miss Honey (early episodes) * Susan Roman as Cucumber, Professor Dog, April Rhino, Squirty, additional voices * Tara Strong as Lynnie Raccoon (season 5), additional voices * Michael Caloz as Kenny Bear (later season 3), Vanderbuilt Gronkle, Robby Lion, Pig Will (season 5) * Julie Lemieux as Russ Episodes Series 1 # The Talking Bread / Couscous, the North African Detective / The Three Fishermen # The Best Birthday Present Ever / Patrick Pig Learns to Talk / Grouchy Mr. Gronkle # The Busiest Firefighters Ever / Manuel of Mexico / The Biggest Catch Ever # Mr. Raccoon's Different Day / Mario, the Venetian Gondolier / The Best Babysitter Ever # The Best Mistake Ever / Sneef, the Best Detective in Europe / Camping Out # Mr. Frumbles's New Cars / Ernst and Heidi in the Alps / Billy Dog's Bad Day # The Snowstorm / Professor Dig and His Egyptian Mummy / The Treasure Hunt # The Missing Bananas / Good Luck in Rome / The Accident # A Trip to the Moon / Pip Pip Goes to London / Floating Bananas # Hat Pie / Hans, the Dutch Plumber / Hilda's Romantic Tea Party # A Big Operation / Cucumber, the African Photographer / Summer Picnic # Sergeant Murphy's Day Off / Schmudge, the German Chimney Sweep / The Sleeping Car Adventure # Busytown Regatta / Schtoompahy, the Funny Austrian / Busytown Soap Box Derby Series 2 # The Big Story / Couscous in Gibraltar / The Firefighter's Ball # The Field Trip / The Great Pie Robbery / Clean Garage # Captain Willy and the Pirates / Flying Noodles / Roughing It # Young Vikings / Sneef Saves the Queen / Hilda the Director # High Flyers / Steamboat Mystery / The Best Waiters Ever # The Big Move / Sneef in Russia / Mr. Frumble Gets a Job # Ambulance Cake / The Supermarket Mystery / Big Trouble for Bananas Gorilla # Sergeant Murphy's Deputy / Couscous in the Sahara / New Friend on the Block # The Biggest Storm Ever / Cucumber in Rockies / Sally's First Day at School # No Time for Bananas / Sneef in India / Sally Cat's First Trip # Grand Hotel / Couscous on the Nile / Cat Family Ski Trip # Lowly Breaks His Leg / Cucumber in Machuu Pichuu / The Plight of Penelope Parakeet # A Newspaper Mom / Cucumber in Rio / Donut Raffle Series 3 # The Knights of Busytown / Cave Pigs / Bucketman in Busytown # Billy Dog Gets Glasses / Cordelia's Debut / Lowly Joins the Circus # The Big Dare / Oliver's Sandwich / Pig Will Won't # The Best Birthday Party Ever / Martha's First Book / Locked Out # Dad's Neat Job / The Discovery of American / Mr. Gronkle's Friends # Denys at Camp / Peasant Pig's Gifts / Little Fixit # The School Dance / The First Olympics / Hilda for President # Mr. Frumble's Brother / Viking Pigs / The Perfect Wedding # A Tough Test / The First Pyramid / The Big Date # Inventor of the Year / Macaroni Polo / Lone Wolf at the Lighthouse # Fun-Time Riddle Race / The First Balloon / Billy Dog's Space Rock # The Best Amusement Park Ever / The First Bridge / Say Cheese, Please! # Hans Anyone Seen My Book? / P.J. Pig's Brave Day / Vanderbuilt's New Shoes Series 4 # The Perfect Gentleman / The Best Painter Ever / The Best Day for Dennis # A Trip Back in Time / Home Sweet Home / P.S. Pig's Special Friend # Mr. Fixit's Magnet Machine / Sneef and Sniff at the Opera / Mr. Gronkle Won't Mind # Pete's Visit / The First Skis Ever / Stage Fright # End of the Rainbow / A Signal for Peng / Mr. Frumble's Birthday Party # Bananas the Magician / The First Horseless Carriage / Princess Hilda # Daylight Savings Time / Eager Beaver's Clever Game / The Pickle Car Wash # Triple a Deliveries / Stanley's Amazing Photo / Lost in the Swamp # Mr. Fixit's Super Submarine / Cahuchu's Magic Tree / Mr. Bean's Restaurant # The Best Christmas Present Ever / Abe and Babe's Christmas Lesson / Sally Cat's Christmas Dream # The Best Car Trip Ever / Earnest's Dish You Can Eat / Cousin Ross # Fill'er Up Scotty / Niagara Falls Mystery / Helper's Helper # Who's Afraid of the Big Eclipse / Hold Your Breath! / Pumpkin Heads Series 5 # The Mole Machine / The Royal Game of Dennis / Now That's Progress # Superstitious Bananas / Pépé le Gangastaire / Drive-Through Movie # King and Queen for a Day / The Piggy Express / Practice Makes Prefect # The Winners / No More Games, Manuel! / We Won't Go to the Doctor! # Never Too Small / Albert, the Belgian Barge Captain / Rainy Day # Mr. Gronkle Comes to Stay / Leo-pardo's Smile / Blooming Busytown # Match-Makers / Forhet-bur Never Forgets / Toof Trouble # The New Neighbors / The First Halloween Ever / Now I Know My One, Two, Threes! # Mr. Gronkle Moves Away / Counting Chickens / The Spelling Bee # Huckle's Feathery Friends / The First Valentine Ever / The Sleepover # Count on Us! / The First Easter Egg Ever / Be My Valentine # The Mystery of the Stone Circle / The Big Apple Christmas Caper / Who's too Scared to Masquerade? # A Message in a Bottle / Santa Needs Help / There Really is an Easter Bunny Category:TV Shows Category:Showtime Category:Boomerang Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Qubo Category:Nick Jr Category:CINAR Category:Nick Jr Usa 1999